User talk:Queen Skillya
Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Queen Skillya page. We are happy to have your support here. Oddworld could use a little help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Radical Edward2 (Talk) 06:49, December 22, 2012 As an Administrator of Oddworld Wikia a must congratz your ambition in your editing and adding new information to articles. I was like you when i first came here. Wanted to change every mistake and take this site to a good path. Since you joined i was looking at your progress. Youre doing a very good job. Keep up the good work! If u will have any problems, leave a message on my talk page or Edwards's page as u did since now. Good luck! Cordially, Painkiller001 (talk) 06:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Wow, excellent images! I was just looking at Scrab, Glukkon and Fleeches articles and.....wow. Amazing! It seems that you have a very heavy source on your tail. Dont worry, if you keep doing this, surely youll become an Admin like me or Edward :) Painkiller001 (talk) 08:20, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Source? I was wondering, where are you getting these images from? --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 15:54, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I find all on Google. I'm also busy getting art permissions from people on DA. Just had some come in. I've been busy at home. I'll get back to updating the wiki. Queen Skillya (talk) 02:41, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I also use screencaps from the games Queen Skillya (talk) 02:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Were you expecting me to say, "I got them from an employee with JAW/Oddworld Inhabitants." ? Trolololol! ;) Queen Skillya (talk) 04:07, January 3, 2013 (UTC) lol....yeah, kinda. Painkiller001 (talk) 06:59, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Google is powerful. I "steal" images from other sites and use it on the Wiki under Fair Use. You can get away with a lot under Fair Use, honestly. Besides, the sites that use the images don't technically own them anyways. They were just granted use by OWI for basically advertisement. Queen Skillya (talk) 10:11, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Could you try to avoid posting fan-art? I was to try to keep all the material on the wiki official so it won't confuse users and visitors with what is and isn't actually canon or accurate content. As much as I love fan-art, the most important content is the real stuff. Plus, just wanted to let you know in advance so we won't have to sort through what's real and what's not later. I mean vectors or transparents of logos and signs are okay because some signs in-game don't have separate image files. Also, all the pictures I've been posting are from an official Oddworld Inhabitants image archive. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 14:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I use the archive also. Could I make a seperate page then to host specifically all the fan art? Queen Skillya (talk) 18:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Not to argue, but I've been busy getting permission to put up those pieces and they'd be heartbroken to find them removed since they considered it a great honor. If you want me to go page-by-page and remove them all than that's fine but I think having a page specifically for fan art and marked as such in big letters to avoid confusion would be a great compromise. Queen Skillya (talk) 18:39, January 3, 2013 (UTC)